Dragonfire Army Wars
by Dunk234
Summary: Our heroes fight against one of their own. She is in command of an army of creatures. She reveals her true form and begins a war that will decide the future of the universe. This is a made up series.
1. The beginning of the trouble

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 1- The beginning of the trouble**

* * *

In a mysterious realm, Bloom was surrounded by the members of the Dragonfire Army. By her side were the three generals of the army, Mechataur, King Reptile and General Minotaur. Gloom, her leader pixie, was talking to Kiko. Bloom looks towards the blacksmith of the army bringing her the death sword.

``The balance between nature and technology has completely been destroyed, now it's time to destroy all threats and start again" said Bloom. The whole army cheered and Bloom notices Mother Nature was preparing to destroy certain people.

Bloom watches as Mother Nature releases a tsunami at Gardenia.

* * *

On earth, a huge earthquake started, everyone in Gardenia was trying to run but could not move. A minute later, it stopped but everybody could see a giant wave coming towards.

``Run away now" Roxy's dad said. He got many people up to higher ground. Mitzi is trapped and is wiped out quickly. The tsunami continued and Vanessa and Mike had no time to run. They both disappeared.

Roxy's dad noticed that Mitzi and Bloom's parents have been killed by the wave. Nobody there could see a mysterious person sitting on top of a building. She seemed very happy and then disappeared.

Roxy's dad decided to go and tell Roxy about what happened.

* * *

In Magix, the five winx girls were having a great day out. The girls are called Stella, Roxy, Flora, Musa and Techna. By Roxy side was her dog, Artu.

``Hi Stella" said Brandon. He arrived with the other specialists, Sky, Ribeun, Timmy and Helia. Helia is the latest member to join their group.

``Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy," said a worried voice.

``Dad, what's wrong?" asked Roxy.

``Three people have been killed by a tsunami, and it was Bloom's parents and Mitzi who were killed" answered her dad. This surprised everyone.

``Is there a problem?" asked a voice behind them. The whole group turned around to see Bloom standing behind them.

``Bloom, your parents have been killed" said Sky.

``I don't care" she said. This surprised everyone and the she disappeared again.

``She is behaving very strange today" said Musa, ``she should be crying for losing her parents."

``We need to keep an eye on her" said Timmy.

* * *

Inside Shadowhaunt, Lord Darkar and the Trix were watching what Bloom said. ``She is very strange" said Lord Darkar.

``Yes, but she commands the Dragonfire Army" said Icy.

``They are unstoppable" said Darcy.

``We need to found their weaknesses" said Stormy.

``I am more worried about what happened on Earth" said Lord Darkar.

* * *

Back at the mysterious realm, the army numbers have been increased. Bloom and her general were watching the news reports of nature attacking and killing people and talking animals. Just then, Gloom appeared.

``Lord Darkar, your friends and the Trix have fingered out that you are not you normal self." She said.

``Doesn't matter" said Bloom, `` no matter what, we will destroy all you threat us".

``The army have been feed and giving a drink, boss" said the Cooker of the army.

``Tomorrow, the universe will meet their new enemies" Bloom said. She was laughing at the knowledge the battle will begin soon.

* * *

In a forest, in Magix, a fairy was having a bad dream. The dream showed an army destroying people and technology beening lead by a fairy who was not whom it seemed to be. She woke up.

``Layla, are you all right?" said the pixies who was with her.

``Yes I am okay, but the destruction was beening caused by a being that may be a fairy" Layla said.

``We have to warn the universe" said Chatta. Chatta was one of the pixies. Unknown to them, Kiko was watching and listening from a distance. He, then teleported away to tell Bloom.

* * *

The trouble has begun. Can our heroes found out the truth about Bloom and the attacks?


	2. Divine God Bloom

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 2- Divine God Bloom**

* * *

At Alfea, the girls were talking to Ms. Fargonda. They specialists arrived and so did the witches. Everyone was talking about what has happened in the last couple days.

``Bloom seems to know more than anyone else, but will not tell anyone" said Roxy.

``Remember guys, Bloom spends all her time watching all the events going on" said Ms. Fargonda. Just then, Lord Darkar and the Trix arrived. Everyone said nothing, because they all are grieving for the people who have been killed in the recent days. Unknown to them, Gloom and Kiko was watching them and are going to tell Bloom the information.

* * *

In the forest nearby, Layla and the pixies were heading towards Alfea when they spotted a portal opening.

When they arrived, everyone else looked around to see the newcomers. ``Hi, my name is Layla" she said , ``these are Chatta, Tune, Digit, Amore, Lockette and Piff". The pixies nodded.

``Welcome to Alfea" Stella said, ``what is Chatta doing upside down?"

``Someone help" Chatta said and then everyone saw she was beening holded by another pixie.

``Do you know that one?" said Sky.

``No, I do not" said Layla. Just then , Knut appeared and saw the pixie. ``Everyone that's Gloom, the very first pixie ever to live" said Knut surprising everyone.

* * *

``Gloom to my side, now" said a commanding voice. Gloom let go off Chatta and then headed towards the voice. Everyone looked around to see Bloom behind them.

``You fairy, shouldn't interfere in other's plans" Bloom said pointing at Layla.

``No, I will not stop interfering with someone's plans" said an angrily Layla.

``You shouldn't have said that" said Bloom as behind her arrive an army of Minotaurs and Minoboars carrying weapons. ``Generals destroy the fairy" she said.

Layla looked around to see another minotaur launching his axe at her. Sky knocked it away and saw Mechataur and King Reptile nearby.

``Bloom, why are you doing this?" asked Sky.

``I am doing this, because I am the one behind the attacks" she said as she laughed. Everyone there was surprised about the information.

* * *

Behind Bloom appeared Mother Nature. In her shadow Bloom started to change her form into a strange new form. She has huge wings, strange clothes and carries a sword. In her transformation, she now called herself `` Divine God Bloom".

Now Mother Nature disappeared and everyone looked towards the new being standing in Bloom's position.

``Finally my true form" she said.

``What happened to Bloom?" asked Timmy.

``I am Bloom, now you can call me Divine God Bloom" she said. Everyone was scared now. Knut knew that the Divine Gods did live but there was no evidence now this is the evidence needed.

``Now, for you guys to learn the army's real name" Divine God Bloom said, ``Nature's secret army or Dragonfire army." Everyone was now standing waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Sky pulled out his sword but stopped when the heroes of the army appeared. All the army bowed as Divine God Bloom walked up towards Sky. Sky got his sword ready.

``Divine Thunder" she said and lightning shot out of her hands and sent Sky flying into the school building destroying it with ease. Everyone was surprised as Sky didn't get back up for awhile.

Divine God Bloom stared at the other girls as they prepared to transform. ``Everyone transform" said Techna. The 5 girls and Layla transformed into their winx forms. Divine God Bloom started to walk towards the fairies. Ms. Fargonda saw that she was not afraid to fight.

``Dragonfire Energy Ball" she said, creating a ball of energy in her hands and aimed it at the girls. It hits them and retransformed back into their normal outfits. They all looked badly injured.

* * *

Everyone else backed away, and Divine God Bloom headed towards the army. She turned around to see guards firing at her. There was a big cloud of dust and the guards saw that she was injured. They were about to cheer, when the wounds healed up.

She looked very angry and moved so quicker that one of the guards and no time to react. He was struggling in her hands when she threw him into the sky.

``Divine Thunder" she said and the guard was destroyed with ease. Everyone looked and saw that the guard's body was nowhere in sight.

``I will warn you, I can use any amount of my power at anytime" Divine God Bloom. This surprised the girls as they could have been destroyed with ease. She returned to her army's side.

``Now, the war begins" she said as she disappeared and the whole army disappeared through a portal. The portal closed behind them.

* * *

Next time, the army attacks on mass, but it is a diversion. Divine God Bloom heads towards the Magix's main museum. Will she get what she wants?


	3. The Troops Arrive, the Magical Items

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 3- The Troops Arrive, the Magical Items**

* * *

In the Dragonfire Realm, the army were training with their weapons. The generals were watching the troops fight like maniacs. Just then Divine God Bloom appeared on top of her castle.

``Future Predator and General Concorde come to me" she said. They both appeared by Divine God Bloom.

``You called, mistress" said Future Predator. He is one of the 23 overlords.

``Go to Magix, and give them the notice of us attacking later today" Divine God Bloom said, ``and do cause trouble as well". Both of them nodded and disappeared through a portal. Divine God Bloom walked back into the castle and sat in her room, waiting for those two to return.

Outside, Cooker gave all the members of the army some food and drink. He walked towards Blacksmith who was making weapons for the troops. Cooker said, ``Blacksmith, here is your food". Blacksmith nodded and went to eat and take a break.

* * *

At Alfea, the girls were beening surrounded by guards.

``You were friends with the enemy" said one of the guard.

``That was before she turned against us" said Stella. She turns around to see Lockette worried. ``Lockette, what's wrong?" Everyone turned to see Lockette crying.

``Gloom is my ancestor" said Lockette, ``and legend says that Gloom's descendent will join the army".

``I heard that too" said Knut. Just then, behind them the two monsters appeared. They both moved. A minute later, one of the guards was screaming and he died from loss of blood. Everyone looked around and saw nothing. Stella saw something in the sky.

``Concorde Blaze" it said and everywhere was covered in flames. It started to slow down and started to change it's form and was now a warrior like creature. Just then, another scream came and everyone saw a guard was bleeding badly. Sky saw a creature land near the other one.

``Or no, it's Future Predator he is one of the overlords" said Sky.

``The other one is a form changer" said Knut.

``We have a message to give, we will attack later today" said the General Concorde. Then they both disappeared.

* * *

Back in the Dragonfire Realm, the army have prepared their weapons and are waiting for the command to attack.

``Now we attack, but remember that I will go and get our real goal," said Divine God Bloom.

The army and Divine God Bloom disappeared.

* * *

In Magix, the fairies, witches, specialists and others are preparing for the battle against the army. Lockette was still keeping away from the others because she didn't want to get captured. Her wishes do not happen when she was grabbed by an invisible enemy.

She appears on the other side and her captivate reveals it's identity. It was Kiko. ``Join the army, Lockette" it said. Lockette got a bit bigger and now stands by Kiko's side.

Sky spots the army approaching in big numbers. Leading the army is Divine God Bloom. The 4 pieces of the codex appeared and combined together to reveal a monster.

``Computer" Divine God Bloom said. The computer appeared and changed it's form into a warrior like creature.

``Tell me the chance of us winning" asked Divine God Bloom.

``Chances of winning 99.9%, chances of losing 0.1%" said Computer. This made Divine God Bloom very happy.

* * *

``Dragonfire Army destroy them" Divine God Bloom said as she turned around and walked off in the opposite direction.

The air support of the Dragonfire army arrived and aimed at the frontline, while the ground troops marched towards them.

Elsewhere, Divine God Bloom headed towards the Magix museum. She knew what she was going to get.

Back at the battlefield, the Generals were watching as the long range attackers aiming at them from a distance.

* * *

Inside the museum, Divine God Bloom was walking towards a glass cage. Inside the cage, as a list of places with a magical item hidden. This is want she wanted to get. A museum guard appeared. She was scaring the guard. The scared guard said, ``what do you want?"

``I want that list" Divine God Bloom answered, ``I will leave you alive if you hand it over, for now".

``Here it is" said the guard. She thanked him and left for the battlefield again. The guard remained shaken from this meeting.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, the army was still at full mass. The heroes have lost a couple of their allies. Sky then spots Divine God Bloom returning to the battlefield. He saw her pull her sleeves to reveal a morpher. She said, ``Battle Armor activate". They was a shockwave coming from her, and everyone was shaken by this.

As, she is changing she gains armour, slashes on her arms, a second sword, bigger wings and a helmet. She flies and lands on the ground. She fires 4 slashes and says her name, Battle Armor Divine God Bloom.

She stands looking at her formal friends. They all awe at her new form. Sky charges at her.

``So, still haven't learnt your lesson boy" Battle Armor Divine God Bloom said. ``Double Slash" she said as she swipes him with her two slashes twice. Sky was screaming in pain. The army and Battle Armor Divine God Bloom disappeared afterwards.

* * *

Next time, Roxy reveals Bloom's secret and gets captured. What will Divine God Bloom do to her?


	4. Knight Roxy

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 4- Knight Roxy**

* * *

In the Dragonfire realm, inside the castle, Divine God Bloom was surrounded by 6 members of her army. The three generals, Unstoppable (he is another overlord), the general Ankle Slicer and the form changer Chariot monster were the six members with her. She turned around to look at them.

``You 6 have been chosen to be the holders of 6 of the magical items" said Divine God Bloom.

``Yes but there is ten magical items, so who will have the other four items" asked Mechataur.

``I will have one, and I am looking for three humans to join our army and they will get the last three" said Divine God Bloom. She clicked her fingers and the pictures of three girls appeared. ``These will be the chosen ones" she said.

``Orgon, Leviathan and Behemoth appear now" she then said. The three members appeared.

``Yes boss" said Orgon.

``Go and bring me Roxy, stop her from telling my story" said Divine God Bloom. The three nodded and then disappeared. She turned to the six and dismissed them. She returns to her secret room and started to prepare the new members for the army.

* * *

At Alfea, Roxy tells the group about Bloom's hatred to technology. ``Bloom always enjoyed seeing people die from man made disasters and natural disasters" said Roxy.

``So she never liked technology, maybe because of the balance thing" said Sky.

``She didn't like animals dieing either" said Roxy. Outside Alfea, the three members arrived. Behemoth moved first. He aimed for the school. Sky saw it coming.

``Everyone run" he said just in time as the ground rocked as the beast landed. The smoke cleared and everyone saw a rock like creature.

``Behemoth form change" it said. The beast transformed into a new form with a pair of wings.

``Or no it's Behemoth, he is one of the super overlords" said Knut. Knut notices that he is not alone. ``Guys that is Leviathan, he is another super overlord" he said.

``Sky, anyone help me" said Roxy as she was grabbed by something. She appeared behind the group in the hands of another creature.

``I am Orgon" said the creature. Stella uses her solar storm spell, but it didn't do anything. ``I am a spell taker, we absorb spells" said Orgon. He and the other two teleported away with Roxy.

* * *

At the Dragonfire Realm, Roxy is brought to Divine God Bloom. She was waiting in her room with 2 soldiers waiting for their commands. She got up and met Roxy.

``Roxy, you have been brought here because I got a deal to make" Divine God Bloom.

``What's the deal?" Roxy asked.

``The deal become a part of my army or get killed in front of my army" Divine God Bloom answered, ``you have no amount of time to give me an answer, my soldiers will take you to my prison".

Roxy nodded and the two soldiers took her to the prison. Divine God Bloom opened her secret room and entered it.

* * *

Roxy was sitting in her prison cell with both soldiers outside. She heard them talking.

``Why do we have guard duty?" asked one of the soldiers.

``We are on guard duty because we are our mistress top two soldiers, she trusts us" said the second one.

Roxy was thinking about what Divine God Bloom said to her. She seemed to what to keep her alive for a reason. She thought that she could think about joining his army. The soldiers kept talking about the army's next attack but Roxy does not what to listen to this.

* * *

Back in her secret room, Divine God Bloom was watching the screens that showed many realms and this realm. She looked down at the bottom screen to see Roxy sitting on the bed. Just then she got a message.

``Mistress, should I bring the prisoner some food and drink?" mystic contacted said Cooker.

``Yes, take the food to the prison cell and make the soldiers open the cage" she mystic contacted back.

``I obey, and will do" he mystic contacted said. He left the kitchen and headed towards the prison.

Divine God Bloom returned to the six new members in the tubes. They haven't awakened let. She was happy that they are finally complete.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Cooker arrived at the prison cell. The soldiers let him in. Roxy notices that she is beening fed.

``Why I am being treated like a guest?" she asked.

``Our mistress says that you are a prisoner beening treated like a guest" Cooker said as he left the cell. Roxy sat on her bed and ate the food. She noticed that it has a lot of energy. She then turned to see that the soldiers were in the fight the previous day and so did every member see saw. The food gave back their strength the whole time. She knew that the war was in their hands. She drank the drink and the same result. She decided to make her decision. She walked towards the guards.

``I have made my decision" she said. The soldiers were surprised and decided to alert the boss.

``Mistress the girl is ready to make her decision" he said through the mystic connection.

``Bring her to my room now" Divine God Bloom mystic contacted back. The main soldier opened the cage and Roxy handed the empty plate and drink bottle to the other guard and followed behind them.

* * *

Divine God Bloom had called the six chosen members to her room. Before Roxy arrived, they appeared and saw the room. Just then Roxy entered.

``Decision time" Divine God Bloom.

Roxy bowed and said, ``I have chosen option 1, I will join the army". The other members of the army cheered. Divine God Bloom walked towards her.

``You will have powers equal to my army, you be immortal, you will serve me and be my personal knight" Divine God Bloom said. She let her powers go into Roxy and she turned into a knight like member. Everyone in the room bowed at Divine God Bloom.

* * *

Next time, Divine God Bloom goes to get the first magical item and our heroes encounter the new and improved Roxy.


	5. 1st Magical Item

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 5- 1****st**** Magical Item**

* * *

In the Dragonfire Realm, Divine God Bloom was standing before her army. ``Army, today I introduce our new ally, Knight Roxy" she said. Knight Roxy stepped forward and the whole army below started to cheer. The other six chosen members were standing nearby. Knight Roxy backed back as Divine God Bloom stepped forward again. All the troops bowed to her.

``Rise my army, today we go and get the first magical item" she said. The whole army rose and cheered as Divine God Bloom changed into some creature.

``Portal open" she said and she disappeared and the diggers of the army and the generals along with Knight Roxy followed behind.

* * *

On the Dinosapien Realm, Princess Lauren was watching the new digger training with the other trained diggers. Her best friend Eno came over.

``Princess, the new digger seems to be learning to quickly" he said, ``he will be a perfect guard when the army arrives".

``Thanks Eno" Lauren said. She walked over to the training ground. The diggers all stopped training and bowed. The newcomer also bowed.

``You, are going to be the guard to the castle" Princess Lauren said pointing to the newcomer. Every digger nodded and cheered for the newcomer. The newcomer was taken to the castle.

Unknown to them, the Dragonfire army was waiting for the command to attack. Mechataur kept the others quiet until Divine God Bloom gives the signal. Knight Roxy was waiting to show them her new power.

* * *

At Alfea, Stella and the rest of the group were annoyed about Roxy's disappearance. Artu was playing with the pixie pets and the pixies. Roxy's dad was thinking what Divine God Bloom would what with Roxy.

The guard, who kept his life after meeting Divine God Bloom, moved towards Ms. Fargonda.

``Ms. Fargonda when the army attacked, Divine God Bloom took the list of where the magical items are hidden" the guard said.

``That means she planning to go and look for them" she said out loud. All the others heard this and now have to find out where she may be.

``Ms. Fargonda, I was spared of a death at her hands just by letting her take the list" the guard said. Everyone was surprised that Divine God Bloom spared someone's life.

``Techna" said Digit.

``Yes Digit" said Techna.

``I heard that the army has gone to the Dinosapien Realm" Digit said. Everyone then moved.

* * *

Mechataur was with the other members when he got a mystic connection message.

``I am in position, now attack" Divine God Bloom mystic connection said.

``Dragonfire Army attack" Mechataur said. Princess Lauren spots the army coming and was surprised to see diggers on their side. She noticed that they are bigger than her digger allies. She was more surprised to see a knight walking towards her.

The newcomer digger laughed to see the group trying to stop the army. It entered the castle.

The beings of Magix appeared to see the army attacking. Sky sees Princess Lauren fighting some knight. Timmy used his gun to shoot at the knight. The attack hit its helmet. It felled off revealing a familiar face.

``Roxy, what are you doing?" asked Stella.

``I am with the army now, so shut up Stella" Knight Roxy said. Stella was the first fairy that Roxy met. She put her helmet back on.

``Lauren, the guard is not in his position" said Eno.

``He may have been hit by one of their attack" said Princess Lauren. Only the army knows what really happened to the digger.

* * *

Inside the castle, the digger went to the room. He entered and picked up the magical item. He then moved back the way he came.

Outside the castle, the digger is seen heading towards the battle field.

Sky and the others fought the troop members as the digger arrived. Princess Lauren was surprised as it walked passed everyone and stopped walking as she reached Mechataur.

Lauren feels the ground shakening. ``No, the magical item has been taken but by who?" she asked. She got her answer as the digger started to change his form. He turned into a creature with big wings and a sword. Lauren covered her mouth as the newcomer digger was their enemy. The digger was Divine God Bloom.

In her hands was the magical item. Her and the army then disappeared. Everyone was now surprised that Divine God Bloom was able to change her form into anything. Princess Lauren gave a new command to defeat the army.

* * *

Next time, a realm celebrates a ritual for the army. They plan to surrender their magical item through the ritual. Can Divine God Bloom be trust worthful?


	6. The day of the army, 2nd Magical Item

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 6- the day of the army, 2****nd**** Magical Item**

* * *

In the Dragonfire realm, Divine God Bloom was in her secret room. She looked at the magical item she all ready got. She then turned to the tubes where the six soon to be members were still in stasis lock.

Outside the castle, Mechataur is teaching Knight Roxy how to fight. He later with the other generals watch as she fights the Minotaurs of the army. Her toughness battle was against Asterius, the second in command minotaur, but in the end the match result was a draw. General Minotaur got up to shake their hands. He then turns around to see Divine God Bloom and the rest of the army clapping.

Later Blacksmith was with the Pig people, they together continued to create the army's weapons. Elsewhere, the pirate members of the army were practising with their guns. Elsewhere, General Ankle Slicer was making his slicer sharper.

Later Divine God Bloom spoke, ``Tomorrow is the day of the army, and the realm is going to give us the second magical item". The whole army cheered. She waited for them to stop before continuing to talk. ``We are going to kill everyone on that realm after getting what I want."

* * *

At the ritual realm, the mayor was with his daughter. ``Daughter, you need not to be seen tomorrow by the troops or you be sacrificed in front of us" he said.

``I know that father, Divine God Bloom does not like any technology lovers on this realm in her presence," said his daughter whose name is Fairy.

``Mayor, we have news that Divine God Bloom, the three generals and the Knight are coming tomorrow" his main guard said.

``So she bringing only 4 members with her" said the mayor.

* * *

The next day, Fairy hid in a building. She watches as her father, her friends and the guards taking all the animals they had and the magical item to the big table in the distance. The mayor and everyone waited for the army members to arrive.

Just then, Divine God Bloom appeared by the table. A minute later, Mechataur, General Minotaur, King Reptile and Knight Roxy appeared. All the gathered people bowed to the army. Unknown to them, Techna planted a bug to see what was going to happen. Divine God Bloom stepped forward.

``We are here to celebrate the day of the Dragonfire army" Divine God Bloom said in a peaceful voice. This surprised the beings of Magix that she is beening kind to these humans. Ms. Fargonda remembered what the guard had said.

``Please take the gifts, my superior lord" said the mayor. Divine God Bloom nodded to King Reptile. He got up and headed to pick up the animals. Divine God Bloom watches as Knight Roxy used her power to calm the animals down.

``We should stay and help you people with your food and drink before we finish the ritual" Divine God Bloom said. The people nodded and Divine God Bloom and her 4 members of the army joined them. Unknown to everyone, Divine God Bloom showed a, going to get surprised look on her.

* * *

Later, the group returned to the table. Divine God Bloom was given the second magical item. She then headed back to her army when the mayor said something.

``Where is our thank you?" he asked.

``Finish them off" Divine God Bloom said as she took the animals and the magical item and teleported away from the scene. Knight Roxy headed towards the humans and said, `` Your lives are no longer needed".

``Time to destroy you" Mechataur said. The people watch as all of the attackers produce a ``Dragonfire Energy Ball" in each of their hands.

``Bye, Bye" said King Reptile as all 4 release the energy balls and produced their shields to protect them from the shockwave. All the people were killed without remorse. Knight Roxy cheered and all 4 of them then disappeared.

Later, Fairy came out of hiding and saw destruction everywhere. She then spots her father's body. There was no sign of life from him. She started to cry as ships arrived. Stella sees that she is the only survivor. Fairy was taken away from the scene. Unknown to them, Lockette was there and saw a survivor she then disappeared to tell Divine God Bloom this information.

* * *

Back at the Dragonfire Realm, Divine God Bloom placed the animals on the ground. Zookeeper appeared and took them from her. She headed towards the castle. On her way, she saw that her generals and Knight Roxy had returned.

Later, Divine God Bloom placed the second magical item with the other one. She then looked and saw Lockette there. ``There was a human hiding on that planet" Lockette said.

``So they think that I am weak" Divine God Bloom, ``Awaken my new members".

The creatures in the tubes awakened. They walked out and bowed before their mistress. They look like familiar formal friends of Divine God Bloom but a lot more different. She laughed as the next phase begins.

* * *

Next time, the six creatures attack realms. The winx girls get into trouble. Queen Kari is captured by Divine God Bloom. What does she want with Kari?


	7. Winx Trouble, Knight Kari

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 7- Winx Trouble, Knight Kari**

* * *

At the digimon realm, Queen Kari was sleeping when someone entered her room. ``Gatomon is that you?" she asked. She didn't get an answer so she asked again. ``Gatomon is that you?" she asked again.

``Yes it is" said Gatomon, ``is there a problem?"

``No I thought it was someone else" said Queen Kari. She got up and saw there was no sign of Gatomon. She was worried. Just then, she was grabbed from behind.

``Leave the letter behind" the voice said. Queen Kari know the voice.

``What do you what, Divine God Bloom?" she asked.

``None of your business yet" Divine God Bloom. Queen Kari noticed that she was in a Gatomon form. She then was taken to the Dragonfire realm.

In the morning Gatomon and Hawkmon went to wake Queen Kari up, when they discovered her not there. Gatomon alerted the whole realm. Everyone in the realm had known of another person beening taken.

``Everyone we believe the army is responsible for Kari's disappearance" said Gatomon, ``alert the universe now".

* * *

Elsewhere in Flora's realm, Flora's parents were running from an unknown enemy. She looked familiar to them but was wearing different clothes.

Elsewhere in Stella's realm, the people were running from 2 enemies. They both look familiar but to them they are wearing different clothes.

Elsewhere in Layla's realm, the mermaids were running from waves created by a familiar enemy. Like the other enemies this one was wearing different clothes.

Elsewhere in Musa's realm, Musa's dad was listening to music when he was hit by a music based attack; he retreated to a safe distance. He thought he saw Musa attacking him. She looked a whole lot different to the last time he saw her.

Elsewhere in Techna's realm, Techna's parents had called a meeting to talk about the recent attacks. It seems that the winx fairies are responsible for the attacks.

From the Dragonfire realm, Divine God Bloom was watching the destruction as the attackers arrived. Her Flora was in her believix form and was wearing purple boots. Her Layla was in her believix form and was wearing blue boots. Her Musa was in her believix form and was wearing red boots. Her Roxy was in her believix form and was wearing green boots. Her Stella was in her believix form and was wearing brown boots. Her Techna was in her believix form and was wearing blue boots.

``They will attack the winx at Alfea because of your attacks my new servants" Divine God Bloom said. In the background Queen Kari was surprised that she made new servants. Divine God Bloom turned to her. ``Kari, you have been brought here because I got a deal to make" Divine God Bloom.

``What's the deal?" Kari asked.

``The deal become a part of my army or get killed in front of my army" Divine God Bloom answered, ``you have no amount of time to give me an answer, my soldiers will take you to my prison". Kari was then taken to the prison.

* * *

At Alfea, Sky heard of the day's attacks. Brandon saw an army of guards coming from every direction. They arrive and 5 guards went to grab the ladies. The leader came over.

``You five are going to pay for the attacks" he said.

``We have been here all the time" said Stella.

Solar Storm.

The whole group dodged and saw a strange creature standing nearby. It jumped and revealed itself. It looked like Stella but different clothes.

``That Stella has earned her Believix form" said Ms. Fargonda. Behind the Stella came five other creatures. Sky notices each one looks like the winx.

``Divine God Bloom must have been creating these creatures" said Sky.

``We are the Winx Members of the army, we serve the mistress" said the Techna. Behind them, Knight Roxy appeared.

``Remember this, humans we can create new members with ease" said Knight Roxy. She disappeared and so did the winx members. Sky watches as the digimon realm people and creatures appeared.

``Queen Kari is missing" Gatomon said.

``Or no she is trying to turn another one to her army" Stella said.

* * *

Back at the Dragonfire Realm, Kari was sitting in the prison cell. She looked around to see the two soldiers standing by the door. Minutes later, Cooker appeared and entered the cell. Kari watches as Cooker put the food on the table.

``Our mistress says that you are a prisoner beening treated like a guest" Cooker said as he left the cell. Kari sat on her bed and ate the food. She noticed that it has a lot of energy. She then turned to see that the soldiers were in the fight the previous day and so did every member see saw. The food gave back their strength the whole time. She knew that the war was in their hands. She drank the drink and the same result. She decided to make her decision. She walked towards the guards.

``I have made my decision" she said. The soldiers contacted Divine God Bloom.

``Mistress the girl is ready to make her decision" he said through the mystic connection.

``Bring her to my room now" Divine God Bloom mystic contacted back. The main soldier opened the cage and Kari handed the empty plate and drink bottle to the other guard and followed behind them.

* * *

Divine God Bloom had called the seven chosen members to her room. Before Kari arrived, they appeared and saw the room. Just then Kari entered.

``Decision time" Divine God Bloom.

Kari bowed and said, ``I have chosen option 1, I will join the army". The other members of the army cheered. Divine God Bloom walked towards her.

``You will have powers equal to my army, you be immortal, you will serve me and be my personal knight" Divine God Bloom said. She let her powers go into Kari and she turned into a knight like member. Everyone in the room bowed at Divine God Bloom.

``Now time to move on" Divine God Bloom. She looked into the space above the realm and to her other members.

* * *

Next time, Knight Kari and Knight Roxy head towards Earth to get the 3rd magical item. The army reveals the sea creatures. What will happen when all 10 are gathered together.


	8. The Underwater Battle

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 8- The Underwater Battle**

* * *

At the Dragonfire Realm, Divine God Bloom had called her sea based creatures on the army. Knight Roxy and Knight Kari were also there to get their new orders. Divine God Bloom looked very surprised that her army all ready have succeeded in taking two magical items.

``Today we go to Earth and get the third magical item" Divine God Bloom said.

``Where on Earth?" Leviathan asked.

``The destroyed town of Gardenia" she said, Knight Roxy looked surprised, ``it is now under water".

``So we all are going there?" asked Knight Kari.

``Yes, but I am going to get the magical item while you deal with any troublemakers" said Divine God Bloom.

* * *

On Gardenia, the magical forces watch as the water seems to be getting more dangerous every second. The leader looks as the tidal waves came in. He then sees the bodyshape of a strange creature. He looked again and remembered Leviathan of the Dragonfire army had that shape.

``Alert everyone, the army has arrived" he said as he was stroke in the body by an attack by one of the mysterious knights.

When the others were beening alerted, Divine God Bloom changed herself into a squid and telled her army to keep the humans away from her goal.

Later, Sky and the winx arrived to see no sign of any enemy. The forces reported that the attack came from the water. ``Sky, it could be Leviathan" said Stella.

Then Flora spotted the two knights like beings standing on a building. ``Guys over there, it seems like Roxy has a new friend" Flora said. The group and the forces spot the two knights standing up. Just then Gatomon attacked one of the knights. The new knight's helmet came off and revealed the wearer.

``Queen Kari has been turned against us" said Veemon.

Just then Layla got hit by an ice attack. She turned around to see an army of penguins coming up through the water.

* * *

Under the water, Divine God Bloom in her squid form spotted inside the top buildings are sharks. Great White and Hammerhead sharks headed towards her. Just a minute later, the sharks seem to make her their queen. The great white sharks led her to their sea life meeting.

There were Orcas, squids, elephant seals, jellyfish, fishes, whales and other sea creatures. They all bowed before Divine God Bloom. She did look surprised about their reaction to her. One of the orcas produced the magical item. One of the jellyfish landed it to her.

She nodded to them, and they all said thank you in sea animal speech. They letted her go now. She headed towards the water top as she saw her army battling.

Above the water, the squid jumped up and changed back into Divine God Bloom. She showed them the third magical item. Gatomon and the digimons were screaming because Divine God Bloom turned her to her side.

* * *

Gatomon prepared to attack her when she vanished and her army also disappeared. The fairies and the allies return to Alfea to alert the magical dimension.

Back in the Dragonfire realm, Divine God Bloom had returned to her castle and placed the third magical item with the other ones. She looked as they release their power. She was not over powered by their powers. She just laughed the whole time. Just then, the three generals entered and got knocked down by the power beening released.

Divine God Bloom looked as her generals struggle to get back up. Just then, the power stopped. She went to help her generals get up.

Later, Cooker had prepared the food and drink. The whole army came together to eat their dinner. The army enjoyed their dinner and get together.

Later, Divine God Bloom was sleeping in her bed. She was dreaming about the up coming battles and her soon to be victory against the magical universe.

* * *

At Alfea, Stella was pacing up and down when the others came in. Each one had I am sorry look on their faces. They were telled to stay in their room until told otherwise.

Elsewhere, the other members were talking about beening attacked by winx look-alikes the previous day. Sky was more worried about the other magical items beening taken by Divine God Bloom and her army.

Later, Stella and the girls were able to come to the meeting. Gatomon was the leader for the digimon realm because Queen Kari beening captured and now part of the army. Knut came forward with some surprising news.

``Ms. Fargonda I just remembered that for the ten magical items to work in a war, they need to be weared by ten different beings," said Knut.

``So she must be looking for the ten chosen ones" said Stella, ``she must be looking for another person".

``So who are the other chosen members she has picked?" asked Gatomon.

``I got a bad feeling that Divine God Bloom and her three generals are some of the chosen ones" said Sky.

``It must be them because they are strong on their own" said Princess Lauren.

``Sky what about Unstoppable?" asked Brandon. Everyone turned to him.

``Who is Unstoppable anywhere?" asked Roxy's Dad.

``He is the overlord of regeneration" said Sky, ``he does make the army more unstoppable with his power".

* * *

Next time, Divine God Bloom and her army have the day off. Sky and the rest of the universe are surprised when she called it a day off. What will happen?


	9. The Day Off

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 9- The Day Off**

* * *

As the day starts at the Dragonfire realm, Divine God Bloom woke up very quickly. She felt like a mad person. She knew that she needed to rest before continuing the war. As she tries to get up, she collapses. Just then, the two top soldiers came in to see her on the floor. They ran to her side.

``Mistress, you not OK!" said one of the soldiers. Looking at the other soldier he said, ``go and get the generals and the two knights and do not tell anyone else".

``Soldier, do not call them please I do not what them to see me like this" Divine God Bloom said very quietly.

``Sorry but you need care" said the soldier. The other soldier ran to find the generals and the knights. He found them together training the dwarves.

``Generals and knights, you are needed at the castle" said the soldier. The five turned around to see him and told the dwarves to keep on practising. They left for the castle with the soldier following behind.

When the group arrived, they all see their mistress on the floor. ``Mistress you should stay in bed today" said Mechataur, ``we need you back at full strength to get the magical items". He then turned to Knight Roxy.

``Knight Roxy, go to Alfea and tell them we are taking the day off" Mechataur said, ``do you understand". Knight Roxy nodded and disappeared.

``We should tell the others when she comes back" said Knight Kari. The others present minus Divine God Bloom agreed and waited for Knight Roxy to return.

* * *

At Alfea, Sky and the others watch as the council members all prepare to leave. Chatta spots a portal opening before the council members. Gatomon prepared to fight as a knight came through.

``What are you doing here, traitor?" asked Gatomon. The knight took of her helmet and Gatomon noticed it was another girl.

``I am here to say we will not attack for a while" said Knight Roxy. She prepared to leave as Sky spoke up.

``Why?" he asked. Everyone wanted to know as well.

``Mistress, is not all right" Knight Roxy, ``the soldiers found her on the floor with a fever". Stella and the others are surprised at the information.

``So that's why" said Flora.

``We need her to be 100% all right before we continue" Knight Roxy said. She shaken all their hands as a promise. She then left the scene.

The council members all cheered that finally they have stopped the war.

``Stop cheering guys, remember she will get better then the war will continue" said Timmy, ``when the army attacks again we should suspect that Divine God Bloom is better". The council members stopped cheering knowing that in days the army will be back.

* * *

The army all gathered outside the castle, some of the army were talking about why they were called to the castle. They all look as the generals, the knights and one of the top soldiers. Mechataur stepped forward.

``We are taking the day off" he said.

``Why?" asked Cooker.

``The mistress is down with a fever, she can not fight or travel" said King Reptile. The whole army didn't like the idea that their leader was not feeling well.

The army splitted up. The generals, the knights and one of the top soldiers went back into the castle. They knocked and entered Divine God Bloom's room. The generals see that Divine God Bloom is now sleeping like a baby. The other soldier stayed by her side. Kiko and Ron waited for her to wake up.

Gloom also appeared in the room. General Minotaur looked at the three expert spies expecting her to awake. Gloom decided to take Kiko and Ron to play to give her some alone time. The generals agreed and so did the knights.

``Call us if she does awake feeling better" the five said before leaving to start their day off. Outside the castle, all the troops stopped training and their normal things to take the day off.

* * *

The army headed towards the beach. Most of them were jumping into the water or beening pushed into the water. The generals were sun bathing, the whole time. The expert spies were making sand castles. The ankle slicers were collecting seashells.

Cooker made ice cream and some hot drinks for them all to have. The sea creatures were in the sea the whole time. The air troops were on the ground also sunbathing. The rest of the army members were doing things that will be considered as day off things.

Back at the castle, it has been 12 hours since Divine God Bloom came down with a fever. The soldiers were talking and didn't notice that she was awake and back to her normal self.

``Soldiers, I am back" she said. The soldiers turned around to see that she was her normal self. One of the soldiers came to put his hands on her head.

``No more fever" said the soldier.

``All right, we will have the rest of today and all tomorrow off" said Divine God Bloom. She walked out of the castle with the two soldiers following behind. They went to the beach to start their day off.

* * *

Mechataur was sleeping when somebody kicked sand into his face. He awoke straight away. ``Okay, which of you kicked sand into my face?" asked a mad Mechataur. Nobody answered until.

``I wanted to see your reaction" said a voice. The whole army looked surprised as the voice belonged to their leader.

``Divine God Bloom, you are all right" said King Reptile.

``I sorry Mechataur, it was the only way to get your attention" she said. Everyone started to laugh.

``Okay, but next time just say that you are here" said Mechataur.

``Army we will have today and tomorrow off, so enjoy yourself" said Divine God Bloom. The army cheered and went back to what they will doing. Mechataur kicked sand into Divine God Bloom's face. She just laughed. The army enjoyed their days off.

* * *

Next time, the army return to the digimon realm to take their magical item. Divine God Bloom encounters Angewomon protecting the item. Will she kill an angel?


	10. Angel and God

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 10- Angel and God**

* * *

Three days have passed since the last battle.

In the Dragonfire realm, the army have now started to return to their normal line of work. Divine God Bloom has returned to her secret room and started to plan their next plan of attack. She now knows that her body has found a way for her not to get a fever again.

Later she called her army together.

``Today, we strike the digimon realm for their magical item" said Divine God Bloom.

``We will gather the troops" said Mechataur.

``I will take the minotaurs, my generals, my two knights, the army of ankle slicers, Long John Silver, Jim Hawkins and our secret set of troop members" Divine God Bloom said. She pointed to space.

In Space, the planet members receive the call into battle and prepared to go and finally join in with the army.

Back in the realm, Knight Kari was appointed the leader of the knights. She gained some new powers. Knight Roxy bowed before her. Divine God Bloom and the chosen members then disappeared through the portal.

* * *

At the digimon realm, Gatomon was preparing the troops. Prince Tai was trying to prove himself to Gatomon saw he could be the next leader. The main guards were War Greymons and Metal Garurumons.

Just then one of Aquilamons spotted a portal opening. ``Gatomon trouble is here" he said.

``Get the digimon army together and call for help" said Gatomon.

``Mistress space alert, space alert, space alert" said Tentomon. Gatomon looked as the army of planet members appeared. Sky and the others come in time to see them and also see them transforming into giant sized warriors.

Behind Sky, Gatomon spots the two knights, the three generals, the minotaurs, an army of small creatures and two pirates like members. Below them all Divine God Bloom was heading to get into the castle.

* * *

On the way she saw Drimogemons and Digmons heading towards the battle above. She then entered the castle and found her way to the room where the magical item is.

When she arrived at the room, she opened the door and found someone pointing it's bow at her.

``You stole my queen" said Angewomon. She was the one guarding the room. ``I will not let you take the magical item without a fight".

``I was hoping that I finally was going to battle someone" Divine God Bloom said.

``Dark Blast Wave" she said. She starts to change into a new form. Her wings got bigger. Her body started to change form a dragon head appears, she gains armour on his arms and legs. Finally she gained a new helmet. She then shoots for the sky and lands. She shouts her name Dark Blaster Bloom.

* * *

Outside the castle, Gatomon was leading the digimon forces to fight the enemy. Knight Kari was attacking a War Greymon.

Terra Force.

She dodged the attack. She then revealed her new power. She was surroundered by a large light and War Greymon was completely.

Gatomon turned to see her destroying the War Greymon. She continued her battle against the small sized creatures. She noticed that they are attacking her friends' ankles. She knew that they were Ankle Slicers.

Stella and the girls dodged the attacks coming from the planet sized members. Flora was about to dodge Sun's burning storm attack when Knight Roxy hit her with her sword. The girls looked as Flora lands on the battlefield. Helia ran to her side and was ambushed by the minotaurs. Gatomon engages with Knight Kari. The battle went on for a long time.

* * *

Back in the room, Angewomon was shooting arrows at Dark Blaster Bloom. She just dodged or used her barrier.

Angewomon was tired and couldn't stand any more when Dark Blaster Bloom returned to Divine God Bloom form.

``I will leave you alone if you step out of my way" said Divine God Bloom.

``OK!" said Angewomon who leaves the room. Divine God Bloom headed towards the magical item and took it. She then left the castle through the roof.

Gatomon saw that Divine God Bloom has been inside the castle. She then spots Angewomon badly tired out. She ran to her.

``I am sorry, Gatomon but I couldn't do any damage to her" said Angewomon.

``I don't mind as long as you are still alive" Gatomon said.

The army then disappeared. Sky and the others looked around the battlefield to see many injured allies and some dead allies.

* * *

Back at the Dragonfire realm, Divine God Bloom put the 4th magical item with the other ones. She then sat in her seat and replayed the scenes of each capture of the magical item.

Later she went to bed; she was turning in the bed. She was having a dream.

She was leading the army into a big battle. She sent her generals and two of her knights and half of the ground and air troops, along with all the expert spies and hidden attackers. They attack and destroy them. Later she lead the rest of the army to join the others and destroy the enemies.

Divine God Bloom woke up and saw that this was the battle when the army finally start to take over the magical dimension.

* * *

Next time, Sky and the others head towards Erakylion for a party. The army sends the Great Dragon and one of the overlords to give them some problems


	11. Winx Bloom returns and combines again

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 11- Winx Bloom returns and combines again**

* * *

At the Dragonfire Realm, Divine God Bloom looked at the four magical items in her secret room. She then turned to the test tubes and was working on the Digimon Overlords. She had called them Angel Kari, Duskmon, Takuya and Koji. She had made Angel Kari the leader.

Later, she stepped out of the castle and saw her troops resting for the next upcoming battle.

Elsewhere, Great Dragon and Simontor are preparing to fight their battle. The three guardians, Dragon, Golem, and Grim Reaper were with them when Divine God Bloom stepped forward. The five monsters bowed. Simontor is one of the other overlords.

"Today, Erakylion is doing their celebration party, it is time to interrupt" said Divine God Bloom.

"We will destroy them, boss" said Simontor. The six prepared to move out.

* * *

On Erakylion, the resistance army were preparing for the annual party. Stella was working on the materials for the party. Flora and Techna were working on the cake.

Elsewhere, Layla and Musa were practicing dancing moves. Sky and the other heroes have met up with Namu. He is a wizard and a hero in-training.

Ms. Fargonda was talking to the leaders of each realm about the Dragonfire Army's recent attack. Gatomon still could not believe that Angewomon could do no damage to the Divine God.

The resistance army had gained the transformers.

"I do think that the army will not take this day off for a holiday as well" said Megatron. He was the second in command of the transformers.

"I say they will come up with some plan" said Optimus. He was the first in command of the transformers.

* * *

Later on, the party began. Musa and Layla started the music and everyone was dancing.

Sky was wearing his prince clothes. Stella sat on her own because she is missing Roxy and wanted not to fight an army of mortal creatures. Saladin was thinking that Divine God Bloom has weaknesses to not feeling well.

Two hours in, the party mood was still high.

The party was about to start the speech as a giant dragon appeared and attacked. The guards prepared to fight as the dragon changed into a giant warrior.

"Guys it is the Great Dragon" said Knut. Just then Simontor and the three guardians in their small forms appeared.

"Guys that Simontor, an overlord" said Sky.

* * *

"We are Drago, Go and Reap" said the three small creatures. They started to change their forms into the giant guardians' forms.

"Transform" said Stella. The remaining winx members transformed and saw Divine God Bloom land nearby.

"Normal Winx Form" she said. Divine God Bloom started to spin and changing her fairy form. She shouted her name "Winx Bloom".

The ground started to shake and Sky then notices that she has become her fairy form. "I cannot believe you are using that form" said Namu.

"So you are the new hero, I am disappointed" said Winx Bloom.

"At least I am a good guy" said Namu. He was then blasted by her.

"We are Divine type creatures, we are not evil dumb head" Winx Bloom said. The army members walked or flied to her side.

* * *

"Now combine" she said. The Dragon guardian moved into the sky and came back down. The dragon changed into armour and its tail became a weapon. They connect and she gained a dragon helmet. She then launched for the sky and land. She shooted fire from her hands and stamped her foot. She shouts her name "Dragon Winx Bloom".

Everyone there saw her combine with her guardian. "I forgot she could do that" said Sky. Everyone remembered that Bloom was able to fuse before becoming Divine God Bloom.

She launched her fire breath strike and destroyed must of the land. Divine God Bloom and all her troops left the scene.

Sky and the others got up and saw a lot of destruction everywhere.

* * *

Next time, Divine God Bloom goes to Shadowhaunt to get the fifth magical item. She reveals more of her powers. Can anything stop her?


	12. Darkar and Divine God Bloom

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 12- Darkar and Divine God Bloom**

* * *

At the Dragonfire Realm, Divine God Bloom was flying around in another of fairy forms. This was her Enchantix form. She earned it when she started her mission to safe the nature of each world. She had her fairy dust ready for battle. She landed by the Minoboars training area.

"Mistress nice form" said General Minoboar.

"Thank you, I am preparing for today's battle" said Enchantix Bloom. Just then, the knights and the generals appeared.

"What's the plan?" asked Mechataur.

"Mechataur, you will attack them on you own" Enchantix Bloom said, she then reverted back into her god form.

"What are you doing then?" asked Knight Kari.

"I am going to Shadowhaunt to get it's magical item" said Divine God Bloom, "and to meet Lord Darkar himself".

* * *

At Shadowhaunt, Divine God Bloom appeared in her winx form. She walked around and saw an army of bat creatures. She went into a tunnel when an army of bile monsters.

"How many does Lord Darkar have" said Winx Bloom. She then noticed it was clear and left the tunnel. She continued to walk when she saw an object in the distance. It was a phoenix. It landed and became Lord Darkar.

"That's why you called the Shadow Phoenix" Winx Bloom said before fainting. Lord Darkar walked towards her.

"I think I should be lucky and hold her captivate" said Lord Darkar. He picked her up and took her to his throne room.

* * *

Elsewhere, Stella was working in the hospital with the injured resistance members. Sky walked in and saw Brandon and his parents still badly injured from Dragon Winx Bloom's attack.

Somewhere else, Layla was spending time with Namu. They were looking at each other like they love each other. Ribeun walked towards them when he saw an attack coming.

Mechataur Axe Strike.

Ribeun, Layla and Namu dodged and looked to see Mechataur in the distance. Ribeun turned to Layla.

"Layla, go and get all the non-injured" he said, "to help us now, we will keep him busy". Layla nodded but before she could run Mechataur jumped and landed before her.

"You are not going anywhere" he said. In his hands appeared an energy ball.

Dragonfire Energy Ball.

The attack hit and smoke could be seen everywhere.

* * *

Back at Shadowhaunt, Winx Bloom was waking up and saw she was laying on a table tied up and gagged. She then turned to see Lord Darkar sitting on a throne. He noticed her.

"I see you are awake, my dear" he said as he floated towards her. He put his hand on her face and started to stroke her. She just tried to get away from him but couldn't.

"You seem to forget, that I am the lord here" said Lord Darkar, "and you are weak here, only the shadowfire is powerful here". He was smirking about having a prisoner. The gag then vanishes and she looks him in the eyes.

"What, you want a kiss?" he asked.

"No, you are just too stupid to notice that I had this all planned" Winx Bloom said before releasing her energy as an attack. Lord Darkar was thrown into the wall. When he got up, he saw her standing in another form.

"I see you earned your Enchantix" Lord Darkar, "still I think you are pretty". He noticed that she had grabbed the phoenix head. It turned into another magical item.

"Seems I got what I wanted" Enchantix Bloom said, "but I will give you a position in my army, do you accept?" Lord Darkar stopped for a couple of seconds to think about this.

In a couple of seconds, he decided. "OK! I accept" he said. He was then surroundered by her Dragonfire power and started to get larger and became an air-born creature alone.

"You are one of my air attackers and also one of my ground troops" Enchantix Bloom said. She then took data from each bile monster and then she and Lord Darkar disappeared.

* * *

The rest of the resistance appeared and started to fight Mechataur.

Half an hour later, Mechataur was still going strong. Just then, two beings appeared by his side. Icy knew that one was Lord Darkar and the other one was a new one.

"I am Darkar" said the new and improved Lord Darkar. Ms. Fargonda noticed the fairy dust bottle.

"I guess you are Bloom" she said. Enchantix Bloom just nodded.

"I am in my Enchantix form" she said. The three beings then vanished as the sky starts to darken.

* * *

Next time, Divine God Bloom goes to Narnia to get its magical item. The narnians try to fight her but she still seems to keep her strength up. Can anything stop this war?


	13. Narnia's Magical Item

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 13- Narnia's Magical Item**

* * *

At the Dragonfire realm, General Minotaur was preparing the forces for battle. Minoboars and the Harpies were preparing their weapons.

At the castle, Divine God Bloom was looking at the 5 magical items. Each one was charging up the production of weapons and production of army members. Her two knights, her other two generals and Future Predator were also there.

"The forces are ready to attack Narnia today" said King Reptile.

"We are waiting for our commands" said Knight Kari.

"All my generals were be coming, my two knights as well, the minotaurs, minoboars, ankle slicers, harpies and the ogres as well" said Divine God Bloom.

"The message has already been sent to the chosen forces, mistress" said Future Predator.

"Just five more magical items now we need to get" said Knight Roxy, who was looking at the magical items.

"After today, there were be only four others" said Mechataur.

* * *

At Narnia, Aslan was working with an army of narnians both good and bad. Lucy was in the midst keeping the army not hungry and not thirsty when Peter came running in.

"Aslan, I heard, Divine God Bloom is preparing her forces for battle" said Peter. Jadis and Aslan were surprised about this information.

"Oreisus and Otmin preparing the forces for battle" said Jadis.

"Yes Jadis" said Otmin, who was a minotaur while Oreisus nodded.

"Caspian prepare the weapons" said Aslan.

"The weapons were be ready in a couple of seconds" said Caspian. Susan noticed the sign of a portal opening. The whole group ran to the position of the portal opening.

* * *

Near the portal, the narnians gathered. Lucy turned to see an army of minotaurs coming through the portal.

"Aslan, who are they?" asked Edmund.

"I think they could be foes" said Aslan. Peter wondered why when they were followed by an army of minoboars, ogres, harpies and ankle slicers.

"Aslan, I have noticed something" said Peter.

"What is that then?" asked Aslan.

"The creatures are larger than their real selves" said Peter. Lucy then noticed three general like creatures approaching. Behind them, appeared two knights like creatures.

"Aslan above them" said Mr Beaver. Everyone looked to the sky to see Divine God Bloom descending. Lucy was shakening enough for Mr Tummus.

"Lucy what's wrong?" asked Mr Tummus.

"That's the main threat" said Lucy, "that must be Divine God Bloom".

"Looks like I have a fan" said Divine God Bloom. The whole gathered army laughed while Lucy blushed.

"I am no fan" said an angry Lucy.

"Destroy them but make the fan girl suffer in pain" Divine God Bloom said. She raised her sword and then lowed it, as her army start charging. Lucy notices as Divine God Bloom leaving the scene.

* * *

As the battle raises on, Divine God Bloom stepped towards the stone table. On an arch was an item.

"The magical item" she said. She grabbed the item and started to leave the scene.

Back on the battlefield, the narnians have kept the troops back a distance. The harpies have been dropping in but the archers kept them back.

"All right my turn" said Knight Kari. Her sword started to shine. It released a large energy wave knocking back the defence line.

"All great, now we will die quickly" said Reepicheep.

"Not while I breathe" said Caspian.

"That can be rearranged" said a voice. The whole group turned to see Divine God Bloom coming back with the magical item. She smiled at Lucy.

"My fan, we will be back" Divine God Bloom said. The whole enemy army disappeared leaving a shakening Lucy.

* * *

Next time, Divine God Bloom gives a warning that the next knight will be chosen. The entire magical dimension is put on high alert. Who is the unlucky one and can anything stop the army?


	14. Who will be the next knight?

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 14- Who will be the next knight?**

* * *

At the Dragonfire realm, Divine God Bloom was looking at her six gathered magical items and was thinking about the next plan of action. She looked at the test tubes which were empty.

"I really need some new servants" she thought. She then got up and walked out of the castle.

Outside the army were eating as the wasps were flying above them all. The whole army looked to see Divine God Bloom approaching.

"Its about time we go and found the third knight" said Divine God Bloom, the whole army cheered, "but I am in mood to play a game, I am going to make the whole universe know about getting a third knight".

"Why?" asked Knight Kari.

"So I can watch them squirm" said Divine God Bloom, "Queen Wasp prepare the wasp forces for battle".

"Yessssssss mistress" said Queen Wasp. The wasp forces and Divine God Bloom disappeared through a portal.

* * *

Stella and the winx girls were helping re-fixing the destroyed Alfea. Sky and the other heroes were on patrol for any sign of the army. The witches were working on finding a spell unaffected by the spell takers.

Sky then spots something small but in big numbers heading towards them. "Guys incoming" he said. Everyone looked and saw nothing.

"False alarm" said a guard before beening hit by a stinger.

"Something is up there" said Layla. Chatta looked and saw an army of wasps.

"Everyone be careful, there is an army of wasps up there" said Chatta. Just then, Stella noticed a bigger wasp coming to. It released a scent and all the smaller wasps went closer to the big one and started to combine. Afterwards, a larger wasp emerged and it had a bigger sting. It fired it's stinger at a guard and completely killed the guard with one hit. Musa heard someone laughing and she turned to see Divine God Bloom nearby.

"This is my Giant Wasp, formed from one Queen Wasp and an army of Wasps" she said.

"What do you want?" shouted Flora.

"Simple, the time has come for me to collect a new knight" Divine God Bloom said before disappearing with the Giant Wasp.

* * *

"Did she say another knight?" asked Ribeun who was shakening.

"Yes she did, alert the whole magical universe" said Ms. Fargonda, "this time she will not take the chosen one that easy".

Later on, a news report was sent everywhere. Early today, Divine God Bloom mentioned she will be coming for a third knight to her army. We need to be all on alert because we already lost Queen Kari and the fairy Roxy to them. Saladin, headmaster of Red Fountain, told us this.

"She has a weakness to beening weak from many travels to other realms" he said.

"That's the end of our news report" said the reporter. Unknown to them, a Medusa was watching with Kiko.

"Kiko, it seems they have fallen for the plan" said the Medusa.

"They don't either know our true plan" said Kiko.

"They won't know to the last minute" said Medusa.

"Let's go and report to the mistress then" said Kiko.

* * *

While the rest of the magical universe is preparing to stop the next kidnapping, Divine God Bloom is practicing with her death sword against Mechataur. She jumped over his body and landed behind him and launched an attack from behind.

"I am surprised you would use a behind the back attack" said Mechataur.

"I can use any attack at anytime" said Divine God Bloom.

"That trick is an old one" said King Reptile. Divine God Bloom then got mad.

"I am not old" she said. She letted go of the sword and it went towards Mechataur's shoulder. It left a scratch mark.

* * *

Next time, Divine God Bloom appears on a universe weakened. She gets captured and holded in a jail cell. The army appears and attacks. Divine God Bloom is planning something for this realm. Can someone stop her?


	15. Strange Event

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 15- Strange event**

* * *

On Monster Rancher realm, Princess Holly was commanding her father's forces. Her bodyguard is Knight Genki (not part of the Dragonfire army) and her protectors are Mocchi, Suezo, Tiger of the wind, Golem and Hare. She sees something in the distance and it is approaching very slowly.

"I see something in the distance" she said. The whole monster rancher troops turned to see Divine God Bloom approaching and she then fainted to them.

DIVINE GOD BLOOM AT THE TIME

"I will pretend to faint and then get my army to show them that we are a lot more smarter than they are" she said. She then continued on walking and then fainted in front of the enemy.

BACK WITH THE OTHERS

"Take her to the prison cell and alert the whole magical dimension" said Princess Holly. The guards grabbed Divine God Bloom and took her to the castle. Divine God Bloom already knows that the third knight will appear soon.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Dragonfire army were waiting. There was an army of Medusas, Minotaurs, Hydras, Phantoms, Minoboars and the generals of the army.

"Thank god, our leader took one Medusa with her" said General Minotaur.

"She is able to hide it from them until the time it is needed" said Mechataur.

"We wait until the time is right" said King Reptile.

Elsewhere at the castle, Divine God Bloom was pretending to be asleep so the guards didn't aspect anything. When the guards were not looking she created a clone and left it in the room and walked through the wall and waited. She changed herself into a wall and moved so that it looked like a part of the wall.

"Princess, you don't need to be here" said one of the guards.

"Father wants to make sure she hasn't escaped" said Princess Holly.

* * *

An hour passes as the magical universe forces arrived. By her jail cell, the real Divine God Bloom senses the incoming forces and calls the order to attack.

Outside, Golem is attacked by an invisible enemy. "We under an attack" said Knight Genki. Suezo jumped up and saw an army approaching. He was caught looking at something. He had been paralyzed; he then falls to the ground.

"He must have been caught by something" said Sky. He turned to see the enemy approaching in high numbers. He was about to move when he heard a scream. Everyone turned to see Flora wrapped by a serpent head. Helia cut the head holding Flora for only it to split into two more heads.

"OH! My god, it's a Hydra" said Helia, he then turns to see an army of serpent heads, "rephrase that, there is an army of Hydras".

* * *

Suezo un-paralyzed and alerted the gathered army. "Don't get caught looking at the gorgon creatures, they can paralyze" said Suezo. The gathered army then charged the enemy.

Inside the castle, the fake Divine God Bloom vanished. When, Princess Holly found the guards dead and the prisoner nowhere she was frightened. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello pretty" said a voice. Holly turned to see Divine God Bloom holding her.

"But you were weak" said Holly as she struggled to get free, "it was a trap".

"Yes, the one in the prison was a copy, and I sent another copy to steal the magical item" said Divine God Bloom. She letted Holly go as she revealed a monster. Holly looked and couldn't move a muscle as the copy of Divine God Bloom arrived with the magical item. Divine God Bloom opened a portal and threw Holly into it.

"Finally, the last knight is mines" said Divine God Bloom. She then left the castle.

* * *

Outside the castle, the mountains started to rock. The monster rancher forces were annoyed because it meant that the magical item is missing. Knight Genki noticed Divine God Bloom approaching but he then saw there was two Divine God Blooms.

"I hope it's just me, but I see 2 Divine God Blooms" he said. Everyone turned to see two Divine God Blooms but within a second one of them disappeared. The real one took off into the sky and landed near her army.

"Fools, I was pretending to be weak" said Divine God Bloom, "and you gave me the time to capture the third knight, goodbye". The whole army of Divine God Bloom then vanished.

* * *

Moo comes running out of the castle. "Sorry to interrupt, but has anyone seen my daughter" asked Moo.

"Last I saw her she was going to the ……………." Started Mocchi. He was shocked.

"What?" asked Moo.

"She was going to the jail cell" said Mocchi.

"My daughter is dead" said Moo. Just then, Naga appeared.

"Sir, there are bodies outside the cell but none of them are female" said Naga.

"Now I remember, Divine God Bloom said she had time to get the third knight for her army" said Sky. Moo and everybody felled to the ground. They had fallen for a trick and she has now got 7 magical items.

* * *

Next time, Divine God Bloom sends her army to keep the enemy busy. Princess Holly watches as the army create new weapons and training very hardly. Can Holly stop herself from being allowed to become a member?


	16. Knight Holly

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 16- Knight Holly**

* * *

At the Dragonfire Realm, Divine God Bloom was welcoming the new members of the army. These were the Inuyasha type members. Kagome was the leader of the group.

When she was finished, she called her whole army together.

"Today, distract the enemy while I try to make our captivate join us" she said.

"Yes mistress" said Kagome who was dressed in a kimono.

"OK! Leave and destroy them" said Divine God Bloom. Most of the army vanished. Divine God Bloom then turned to the castle.

* * *

At Alfea, the school had been rebuilt and Stella was on guard duty. Sky still wondered if the war can end and life returned back to normal. Brandon always told him that people and animals have been killed and nothing will be the same again. Artu was still barking trying to get Roxy to come back.

Later, at dinner, the resistance army was talking about the army's latest attack. Musa was during her guard duty when she spotted a portal opening. She rang the alarm and everybody stopped eating and grabbed their weapons and charged into battle. Stella looked to see a cute fox approaching.

"OH! It's cute" Stella said. Gatomon wondered why it came through the portal.

* * *

Musa thought that she made a mistake when she noticed Techna missing. She looked to the sky to see a giant two headed bird.

"Guys, look up" she said. Timmy looked up to see the bird holding Techna. Everyone turned to Stella when she screamed. She was bitten by the fox.

"It's not cute" said Stella.

"Fools, don't always think that something is cute because of want is on the outside" said a voice. Ribeun looked to see a woman walking towards them with a bow and arrows and wearing a kimono.

"Who are you guys?" asked Ribeun.

"We are new members of the Dragonfire army" said the women, "I am Kagome, leader of the Inuyasha's forces".

* * *

Back at the Dragonfire Realm, Divine God Bloom was sitting with Princess Holly in the background, who was surprised that she made new servants. Divine God Bloom turned to her. ``Holly, you have been brought here because I got a deal to make" Divine God Bloom.

``What's the deal?" Holly asked.

``The deal become a part of my army or get killed in front of my army" Divine God Bloom answered, ``you have no amount of time to give me an answer, my soldiers will take you to my prison". Holly was then taken to the prison.

* * *

Holly was sitting in the prison cell. She looked around to see the two soldiers standing by the door. Minutes later, Cooker appeared and entered the cell. Holly watches as Cooker put the food on the table.

``Our mistress says that you are a prisoner beening treated like a guest" Cooker said as he left the cell. Holly sat on her bed and ate the food. She noticed that it has a lot of energy. She then turned to see that the soldiers were in the fight the previous day and so did every member see saw. The food gave back their strength the whole time. She knew that the war was in their hands. She drank the drink and the same result. She decided to make her decision. She walked towards the guards.

``I have made my decision" she said. The soldiers contacted Divine God Bloom.

``Mistress the girl is ready to make her decision" he said through the mystic connection.

``Bring her to my room now" Divine God Bloom mystic contacted back. The main soldier opened the cage and Holly handed the empty plate and drink bottle to the other guard and followed behind them.

* * *

Divine God Bloom had called the eight chosen members to her room. Before Holly arrived, they appeared and saw the room. Just then Holly entered.

``Decision time" Divine God Bloom.

Holly bowed and said, ``I have chosen option 1, I will join the army". The other members of the army cheered. Divine God Bloom walked towards her.

``You will have powers equal to my army, you be immortal, you will serve me and be my personal knight" Divine God Bloom said. She let her powers go into Holly and she turned into a knight like member. Everyone in the room bowed at Divine God Bloom.

"Now time to call my troops back" Divine God Bloom said. As she said this, her troop returned.

* * *

Next time, Divine God Bloom prepares for a travel to the transformers world. She and her army go after the eighth magical item. What will happen when they meet Holly again?


	17. Fight for the last 3 magical items part1

This is story reveals the Dragonfire army and their creator. This series begins in series 2. The only difference is that Roxy is already there and Bloom spends all the time away from the others. The war coming goes to many realms with a few characters from other series. Most of the creatures of the army are my own creations. The creator is my own creation. I decided to make an army for the Dragonfire because I wanted some more action.

**Winx Club- Dragonfire Army War**

**Episode 17- Fight for the last 3 magical items part 1**

* * *

At the Dragonfire realm, Divine God Bloom was looking at the magical items she and the army have gathered. Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha were with her.

"Mistress, are we ready for the next battle?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes gather the Inuyasha troops, my generals and the three knights" said Divine God Bloom. Gloom and Lockette appeared and nodded at her statement.

Within seconds, the chosen parts of the army were gathered. "Today, marks our conquest for the final three magical items" said Divine God Bloom.

"Where are there?" asked Knight Roxy.

"One on transformers realm, one on Flora's realm and one in Layla's realm" said Divine God Bloom.

"The war is about to move into the next stage" said Mechataur. The gathered army then entered a portal and disappeared.

* * *

On the transformers world, the opposite army were preparing their forces and weapons for the upcoming battles. Stella was looking at Techna, who was shocked by all the advanced technology.

"Stella, I am in heaven" said Techna.

"Techna, stop you are alive" said Stella. She then noticed Techna was missing.

"Timmy, Techna is missing" she said. Timmy looked around and saw Techna in the hands of a wolf like creature.

"Techna, are you all right?" Timmy asked.

"I wouldn't say that Timmy" said a voice. Timmy and everyone turned to see the enemy army and Divine God Bloom just a distance away. Sky noticed the third knight and knew who it was.

"Guys, be careful, she brought Holly here too" said Sky.

* * *

"Kouga throw the fairy and attack" said Kagome. The wolf like creature threw Techna into the sky and attacked her with his sword. Techna hit the ground very badly. Shippo was as Ah-Un ascends into the sky to launch its fire attack. Sky moved to block with his shield but was sent flying into the hands of the Bird of Paradise.

"Mechataur, I am going to found the magical item" said Divine God Bloom as she headed away from the battle.

* * *

Timmy and Ribeun helped Sky and Techna up as the armies engaged each other. Sky pulled out his sword and fought Knight Roxy. Unicorn, a member of the transformers realm, engaged Mechataur in a battle. Optimus was charged by King Reptile while Megatron dealt with General Minotaur.

"I wonder why she only bought three groups of her army" thought Musa. She then was hit by a sword. Musa turned to see Knight Kari showing her sword.

Elsewhere, Layla was fighting a couple of the wolf demons. She was hit by a massive sword and looked to see a human with a braid and a massive sword.

"I am Bankotsu" said the man, "I am of the Shichinintai members".

"I am not afraid" said Layla, who was still recovering from her wounds.

* * *

Elsewhere, Divine God Bloom came upon a chamber, she entered. Just then, she dodged being attacked. She notices an army of spiderbots and a young girl.

"So Scrapmetals" said Divine God Bloom.

"I am Sari, and you will not get the magical item" said the young girl.

"That's what you think" said Divine God Bloom. Sari noticed a portal open between them. Just then a cannon like being appeared.

"Cannontop, keep them busy" said Divine God Bloom. Cannontop stopped to fire from his cannon at Sari and the Scrapmetals. A couple of the Scrapmetals were destroyed by its first attack. Divine God Bloom had walked past them, when the attack happened.

* * *

Divine God Bloom walked towards a big object. She then felt shocked by something.

"Intruder, I am Primus" the object said, "any attacker will be killed". He was surprised when Divine God Bloom stood back up.

"I am a god" she said, "I can survive everything you give me". She started to produce an energy ball in her hands.

Dragonfire Energy Ball.

She then released the energy ball and damaged Primus. Just then a small object appeared and Divine God Bloom grabbed it and left.

* * *

Knight Holly knocked down Techna and Timmy as the Scrapmetals and Sari were knocked out. Stella then saw a cannon like creature appeared and behind it was Divine God Bloom holding the magical item. The army stopped while the allies were getting up from their beatings.

"This is a warning, by the next two days all the magical items were belong to us" said Divine God Bloom, "then prepare for the ultimate battle". Just then, the enemy army vanished.

* * *

Next time, Layla's realm encounters an army of hybrid water monsters. Divine God Bloom is looking for the second to last magical item but it is underwater being guarded by the mermaid guards and the kraken. Can these beasts stop the unstoppable?


End file.
